This invention relates to improvements in and relating to copying apparatuses. More specifically, it is concerned with copying apparatuses, wherein means are provided for designating any selected one of a number of copy-making modes upon execution with a document's image capable of being shifted when each copying job is completed.
It should be mentioned at this stage of description that the term "duplex" to be used throughout the present specification and appended claims denotes such a copying possibility for reproducing front and rear pages of each original document. Further, this term can be used for copy-making upon front and rear pages of each copy paper when applicable.
Well known are such duplex copying apparatuses that are capable of executing copying jobs on front and rear pages of each copy and in several different copy modes.
Generally speaking, for execution of a duplex copying job with the use of an original document carrying image information on the both pages thereof and on the above type copier machine, the original is reversed in its position from front to rear page under the action of an original-position reverser means upon completion of a regular copying job on the front page image information. Then, the reversed original is reset on the transparent platen of the copier for execution of a next succeeding copying job based upon the rear page image information of the original, and so on.
When it is desired to execute copying jobs successively on both pages of an original document which may be of the duplex type as was described above, or otherwise, of the simplex type original which represents image information exclusively on the front page, the rear page thereof being thus blank, one-page serviced copy paper is once stored in an intermediate tray or magazine for preparatory storing, and then refed to a position as a next succeeding step.
First to fourth copy modes are employed generally in the operation of the above kind of known copier machines.
The first copy mode represents the duplex-duplex copy mode adapted for execution of duo-page copying service on each copy paper, with use of duo-page documents as the original, each representing image information on the both pages thereof, in one page-to-one page relationship between the original and the copy paper, and so on.
The second copy mode represents the duplex-simplex copy mode adapted for execution of a single page copying service on successively fed copy papers, with use of duo-page documents as the original, each representing image information on the both pages thereof, in one page to one page relationship between the original and the copy papers, and so on.
The third copy mode represents the simplex duplex copy mode adapted for execution of duo-page copying service on copy paper, with use of single imaged page document as the original, in one page to one page relationship between documents and copy paper, and so on.
The fourth copy mode represents the simplex-simplex copy mode adapted for execution of single page copying service on copy papers, with use of single imaged page documents as the original, in one page to one page relationship between the original and the copy paper.
It will be clearly understood from the foregoing description that there are provided in such copier machines, copy mode designation means adapted for making a selection at the will of the operator, of any one of the foregoing four kinds of copy modes, as occasion may desire.
When using the above kind of copiers and with the use of original documents, each representing a binding margin along one side edge thereof, and further, when the second or the third copy mode has been designated, it is naturally necessary to align all the formed binding margins on copied papers at a specifically preselected paper edge.
As an example, when the second copy mode has been predesignated, the front surface of a duo-paged original is at first brought into contact with the transparent document table of the copier and then a copying service is brought about on one page of a first copy paper for copy-making. Upon completion of this copying job executed on the front page of the copy paper, the original document is reversed up-and-down under the action of conventional document-reversing means and then, the now appearing rear page of the thus reversed document is brought into contact position with said transparent document table, resulting in, however, that the binding margin of the rear page shifting naturally to the opposite side. Therefore, if the next succeeding copying step should be carried into effect with the presently set original document, the binding margin appearing on a second copy paper will be positioned equally at the opposite side thereof, which creates a problem
For resolving such a problem, improved copiers fitted with such means as capable of aligning binding margins throughout a number of successive photocopying services even with the use of duo-paged original documents of the above kind, have already been proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,187,024 and 4,272,180, as preferred examples.
In a preferred embodiment of these improved copiers, the exposure-scanning timing is subjected to an adjustment for alternating one after another the copying operation when each rear page of a series of duo-paged documents are being copied. Or alternatively, a corresponding timing for feeding copy papers is properly adjusted or controlled.
With the use of such timing-adjusted copiers another drawback has been encountered, when single-paged original documents are provided with respective binding blank margins and are copied successively on single pages of copy papers, or otherwise, when duo-paged documents with respective idle margins are used for copying on both pages of copy papers, an alternating disalignment of the copied margins throughout a number of copy papers will result.